The infection
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: The madness is finally spreading and all the academy is geared up-That is, besides the one Reaper, Death The Kid, who's defenses have lowered.
1. Chapter 1

The madness is spreading, and quickly.

For most it wasn't a big deal—The academy handed out the anti-madness pills, all the students took them, most were unfazed by the overwhelming pressure of it all. Besides a few here and there who got mild problems from the madness taking over—But it was never all too bad, something short, an illusion here and there, a headache, maybe.

Though, sometimes someone stood out, perhaps their system was different, their body, it didn't take in the pills like it did for other's.

Someone who wasn't human would have this problem.

Someone like the young Reaper who attended his father's academy.

The one who tried to fit in, tried to seem like one of the normal kids, wanted to keep his speed with theirs.

But was obviously much, much different.

And this event would only make it worse.

The clacking of shoes echoed down the hallways, golden hues scanning the emptied halls—Class had already started, and he was late, as usual. Though, not for his normal reasons.

Normally paled cheeks seemed to be an even lighter shade of white, a shaky hand reaching up to wipe sweat from the boy's brow as a sigh passed, feet shuffling at a slow pace against the tiled floors. Lifting his gaze at some point he'd finally reached his class room, a long and deep breath being inhaled before he carefully opened the door—Luckily enough not receiving many glances from the class, for they were used to his normal lateness. A scolding from the teacher as normal the only thing, and today wasn't any different.

Murmuring a soft 'sorry' Kid was soon traveling up the steps and shuffling down the desk aisle ways to his normal seat—The open one beside his friend, the well-known scythe, Soul Eater.

Letting his eyes quickly travel to the boy before he sat everything seemed normal—The weapon had his feet propped up on the desk, arms behind his head as lazy, crimson hues shifted down to watch the teacher—Act like he was taking note of the lesson, though, it was easy to tell that he had no interest in it what so ever.

As Kid took his seat the boy beside him shifted his gaze toward the Reaper—Little did Kid himself notice, being too focused on trying to figure out what the teacher was talking about and what he could have missed.

"Kid?"

Snapping himself back to reality the Reaper's eyes soon switched to the weapon, blinking a few times out of confusion as to what the other wanted.

"…Yes?"

"You doing okay? You seem a little…Off."

To the other's question Kid's eyes narrowed slightly—Not out of anger or anything, but more so confusion, squinting to get a better look at the other's features…He looked, well, concerned, and his tone was laced with it as well.

This was new.

"I'm fine."

The Reaper piped up after a minute or two, the slightest of smiles being mustered over—Though, he hoped it didn't look too forced, he always knew Soul was a bright one, whether he acted on it or not, so it wouldn't be easy to slip passed his guard.

And by the look he was receiving, he didn't think the other boy believed him.

"…Sure."

And that was that—Soul left it alone, he didn't let Kid get another word in, and he didn't bring another of his own, but only switched his gaze back forward down toward the teacher.

Something about that reaction made the Reaper's stomach churn, a sudden lump being swallowed back in his throat.

Was it really that obvious?


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell had far by rung already, all the students either in line in the cafeteria or already sitting with their friends and enjoying a meal—Lunch, probably one of the best times of the school day. A time to relax and just wind down from the morning classes, yet, prepare for the next.

Everyone at the table was buzzing with conversation, whether it was about their morning or weekend, or anything else that may have happened recently.

It didn't matter much to Kid, though, at least, not at this moment.

Yellowed orbs stared blankly down at his tray of food—Not really knowing, or caring what it was. His thoughts seemed to have toned everyone around him down, just a slight buzzing could be heard in his ears.

How annoying.

Grimacing slightly the boy's hand twitched, soon gripping at the fabric of his black slacks, eyes squeezing shut as a force sudden weighed itself over his body.

The Reaper's chest felt tight, almost to a point where he couldn't breathe, head pounding as the buzzing only got louder, limbs as heavy as lead…

Just what was happening?—

"Hey, Kid?"

Suddenly snapping up straight in his seat the boy's eyes went wide, golden hues shifting in a panic as they fell upon the one who called his name—Soul, again.

Kid didn't answer back—But waited to see if the other had anything to say, the rest at the table just staring and giving the Meister quite an odd look. Confused as to why he was acting the way he was.

"You look like you're going to be sick—Want me to walk you to the nurses?"

"Me?—No, no, I'm quite alright I assure you."

Mustering up another one of his smiles a nervous laugh passed the boy's lips, a hand going back to rub at his neck.

"You sure? You haven't even touched your lunch, Kiddo."

Slowly shifting his gaze over who had spoken—Liz Thompson, one of his partners—She seemed…Concerned as well, though, that was a little more natural than if it was coming from the scythe that sat across from him.

"Ah…Just, not hungry."

As if to prove himself wrong to the whole table his stomach growled in protest—Telling that he was indeed hungry, just, found no appeal in eating at the moment. His mind was too cluttered with everything else to worry about a meal…

Slouching down nervously an arm wrapped around his stomach to try and muffle the noise, though, he soon gave up and just stood from his seat, swallowing hard before nodding.

"I—I'll just, go to the nurse."

Turning around on his heels he didn't stay to listen as to what anyone else had to say—Though, he sure as hell wasn't going to be visiting the nurse either.

Trudging down the now, not so emptied hallway his gaze was set forward, the boy moving swiftly down the hall to the large, front doors of the Academy. Carefully pushing the doors open he slipped passed without a sound—Sure, students were allowed outside during the lunch hours, so he really had to no reason to try and be so sneaky about it.

He just didn't want to attract attention—Perhaps no one would question his sudden leave off the campus.

Running a hand through his hair he grimaced, steps becoming sluggish as he neared the steps and carefully made his way down them—He hadn't a reason to try and sneak now, and he his energy was quickly depleting.

As to why, he was still at a loss.

Kid was the quickest on his feet out of, well, pretty much everyone, being able to take onto stored energy and go into a full burst when needed—But now…Just simply walking seemed so much harder, like his shoes were full of bricks, legs becoming sore and flimsy.

Focusing now on making his way down the long staircase without tripping or sliding down any he hadn't noticed the extra pair of footsteps behind him—Well, not until a hand was placed gently against his shoulder. Stiffing up Kid let his head slowly turn, relaxing almost automatically as he caught sight of who the hand belonged to.

Soul.

"What is it now?"

Letting a long, almost irritated sigh pass the Reaper nudged his shoulder away from the boy's hand, his own going up to run through his hair—Not even taking the time to smooth down the strayed hairs.

"I don't think it's a great idea for you to try and get yourself home alone. I'll come with."

Grimacing now Kid opened his mouth to argue with the boy, tell him that he was perfectly capable of getting home by himself.

Though, perhaps he wasn't…

"…Fine."

Trudging his way back down the steps, now being accompanied by the scythe he felt, well, a bit more at ease to be honest.

"What's up with you, anyway? Ever since the Kishin escaped you've…Changed."

Lazed crimson hues shifted to the smaller boy beside him, a hand going up to run through his snowy white mess of hair—Honestly, he was concerned for the Reaper. Everyone was, though, no one had the voice to speak it.

That was , besides him.

"I'm worried."

Scoffing Kid just rolled his eyes, hands stuffing down into the pockets of black slacks, mouth shut and silent until he reached the final step.

"I'm fine, Soul. Please, stop asking."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

Silence. Nothing but pure silence lingered now—Kid didn't fight back, hell, he barley even heard the boy before that droning buzzing came back. Wincing to show his displeasure a hand slowly went up to grip at the side of his head, that same, immense pressure pushing back down onto his body.

At one, sudden halt Kid stood seemingly frozen, gaze staring blankly ahead of him—Almost as if they were locked onto something, though, nothing appeared to be in sight. Hand twitching up against his head blackness began to creep into the sides of his vision, a dizziness taking his body over as things suddenly changed.

His sight—The black edges that crept in, everything else seeming to darken their shades of color into a deep, crimson red.

His stance—It wavered, body feeling heavy yet flimsy at the same time, like he could lose his balance at any giving moment.

His hearing—That buzzing, it was all he heard, it only grew louder and louder, it didn't stop.

Then, before he knew it, it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nn…"

Slowly, the boy's eyes cracked open, the sudden blaring of a light causing him to wince and cringe back for a moment or two, though, soon got used to it. Sitting up he let his hands wander—Soft…Comfortable…A couch? Letting his eyes adjust just a bit more to the light he looked around the room, pure confusion taking over his features.

He was back at home.

But how?

Bringing a hand up to grip at his head the boy winced—It hurt to the touch…Running his fingers across he paused, the odd feeling of something more like fabric than skin touching his fingers. Bandages? But…Why?

"Hey—You're awake."

Stiffing up in his seat the Reaper turned his head quickly, eyes scanning in a panic to catch the intruder-…

Soul…Still.

"…Mm."

Letting a long, shaky breath escaped he didn't speak, but only switched his gaze up to the other, giving him a "What the hell happened?" kind of look.

"I don' know what really happened. I was waving my hand in front of your face and yelling your name but you didn't respond, then, before I could do anything about it you were knocked out on the ground."

Shrugging his shoulders rather lazily the scythe frowned, motioning to his own head to show the Reaper about his bandages.

"Hit your head pretty hard, too."

Letting out a groan of displeasure Kid pushed himself up to stand—Only to wobble back down onto the couch, a sudden heavy dizziness hitting him.

"Hey—Come on now, just rest for a bit will ya? School won't be out for a couple more hours so I guess I'll have to watch you over until the sisters get here."

"I don't need to be babysat."

"Uh-huh."

Both boys rolled their eyes, gazes being switched off of each other as huffs made themselves present.

_How annoying. _

The Reaper grimaced, letting a long, dreary sigh pass before just sinking back against the couch, the pounding in his head now slowly creeping back.

It wasn't that he didn't want Soul there—He was actually grateful for the company, he just felt like…He shouldn't be there, like something was, just, not right.

Shaking his thoughts out the Reaper just sighed, casting his gaze over to the weapon after a minute or two, though, only to pause. Golden hues went wide as his whole body stiffened, the look of sheer horror quickly masking his features.

"…Soul—"

Shaking his head quickly the boy's voice just cut off, body turning as he pushed himself back to the opposite side of the couch; frame wracking with violent shakes to whatever horror was unfolding before his eyes.

There it was, again—That little, multicolored creature…It resembled the eye of the Kishin, little with many legs that quickly shuffled along the wall behind the scythe. He didn't know what it wanted, or why it kept appearing—Was it spying on him? Where these things everywhere? Or just here? What did it want?

He had so many questions about it—But had no clue as to what the answers could be.

All that he knew was that something about it, something about the way it moved, the feel that it gave off…He didn't like it, and he wanted it exterminated.

Within his sudden daze of fright he hadn't noticed as hands clasped down to each of his shoulders, a slight shaking being giving to his body, his name being yelled over and over by the larger boy before him.

"Kid! Dammit, Kid, hello?!"

Soul tried again and again, yelling Kid's name out, shaking him, waving a hand in front of his face—Anything to just try and snap him out of the sudden state he was thrown into.

Just what was going on with him?

In all honesty, he was scared now, this certainly wasn't normal and was something to fret over, and the worst part was, he didn't have a clue as to what to do.

Kid still wasn't quite registering what was going on—All he knew is that Soul was there, right in front of him and shaking him, though, he couldn't hear a word he said, eyes still trying to trail over to the creature behind him—

Wait, where did it go?

Frantically his eyes scanned the walls, the ceiling, the floors—Everything. But it was gone.

The shaking in the Reaper's frame only became worse as he worried over where the creature had gone—It could be anywhere. The thought of it hiding somewhere he couldn't see just to mess with him made his blood boil and skin crawl.

"Kid!"

Snapping his gaze straight back to the scythe he only stared—That one, final yell catching his ears and pushing away the buzzing that sounded instead.

Though, now he wished it hadn't.

Opening his mouth to speak he looked like a fish out of water—Like he had to gasp for a breath, words caught up in his throat and lips parted.

He wanted to scream at the sight before him.

The once, tanned skin and red eyed weapon before him had twisted into something much, much different. Soft, crimson hues now morphed into the eyes of the Kishin, the red seeming to glow now as something much less subtle, skin pure white as a large, wicked grin was now prompt to his features, sharp, shark like teeth all being shown.

"_No need to be scared, Kid."_

"L-Let me go, let me go!"

The Reaper wailed, body twisting and turning as he tried to get out of the other's grip—Though, it only tightened on his shoulders.

"_Please, calm down, you're only making this harder on yourself."_

"Please, Kid, calm down!"

Staring at the boy wide eyed Soul was in his own panicked state—He had no idea what to do, or what was going on. Kid looked, well—Lost, eyes scanning in a panic and not even focusing onto Soul, body shaking and squirming, sweat covering his brow and—Well, he looked like he could burst into tears at any giving moment.

Swallowing hard the weapon let the other's shoulders go, though, he was only freed for a moment before his arms wrapped all the way around him, the Reaper being pulled into a tight, hopefully comforting embrace.

At this, the squirming stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd taking some time and effort but Kid had finally calmed down and snapped out of…Well, whatever state that he was in. As to what it was, Soul was still at a loss.

He'd guided the Reaper up the stairs of the manor and into his room, finally persuading him to at least rest for a while—Which Soul hoped that was really all he needed…

Though, knowing his luck, it wasn't.

Leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom crimson hues kept their gaze over on the now, sleeping Meister—He felt a little odd for, well, pretty much watching him sleep…But he was afraid that Kid would have another episode or something if he left. So, Soul just stayed put for now, waiting for any signs of stirring.

Grimacing now a long, dreary sigh passed the weapon's lips—This was going to be a lot harder than he thought, and he knew that…The time before was—Well, he didn't want to have to witness that again, and if it got worse…Hell, he didn't know if he _could _handle that. The way Kid looked at him, the way he shook, sounded, pleading for help and whimpering like a lost puppy against his shoulder, the tears that soaked the fabric of his coat…

It was heartbreaking.

The once, strong and independent heir of Lord Death thrown into such a vulnerable state…It wasn't right.

"Soul…?"

Snapping his mind back to reality his gaze shifted back over to the bed—To where the young Reaper was now sitting, hands clutching at the fabric of the bed sheets as large, frightened golden hues were looking up at him.

The weapon's expression fell almost automatically.

"Yeah, it's me."

Keeping his voice low he sauntered over to the side of the bed, a white brow rising as he looked the other over, cautiously and gently placing the tips of his fingers to the bandages wrapped up the side of his skull.

"I-…I apologize for my…Outburst before…"

It took him a minute, and Soul could barely catch the sound of his voice but Kid finally got his words out, yellowed orbs switching off to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the weapon—He was embarrassed, in all honestly, how he acted before was…Well, not him, and he never wanted someone else to have to witness that.

"Hey, it's fine—Well, as long as you're okay it is, you okay…?"

Slowly bringing his gaze back up to the other Kid merely shrugged, teeth gnawing down onto his bottom lip more so out of anxiety now.

"I do believe I'm fine…"

_Maybe…_

"Mhm…What got into you?"

"I-…"

He paused, cutting off his own sentence—He knew exactly what it was, though, no one else did, not even his partners.

He kept the infection of the madness to himself, he didn't think it anything to worry other's over.

Though, perhaps he was wrong.

"I thought I saw something."

Squinting his eyes slightly the scythe gave Kid an odd look—Thought he saw something? What in the world could he have thought he saw to bring him into such a state of panic?—

_Oh no._

"It's spread to you."

The already sheet white skin of the Reaper seemed to pale even further, a sweat crossing his brow as eyes shifted down again, a lump forming in his throat to which he tried to swallow—Tried to get some words out, but what could he say?

It was true.

"…Yes. Though, unlike most there really isn't anything I can do about it…My body works differently, it won't take the anti-madness pills or anything of that sort. I'm nothing more than a sitting duck."

The Reaper finally admitted, feet son swinging off the side of the bed as he went to stand—Though, was stopped by a slight dizzy spell before he could go any further.

"Hey—"

Catching the other's shoulders with his hands Soul only frowned, concern masking his features for the other boy—He didn't know why, well, besides that Kid was his friend and all, but…He really felt worried, and horrible that he hadn't an idea of what to do, it made it feel like his heart had sunken down to his stomach and now only dread filled the empty space.

He wanted to help, whether Kid would accept it or not.

"…Lemme check your head."

"…Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

With bandages in hand the weapon sauntered over to the Reaper who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, golden orbs drooping lazily out of exhaustion, head ducking along with.

"Put your head up."

Shifting his head up Kid followed his commands, posture straightening as palms pressed against the mattress. Flinching slightly as Soul began to unwrap the bandages he soon relaxed back down, gaze shifting up toward the boy as he did his work.

Placing the dirtied bandages down to the ground for now the weapon's eyebrow rose as he inspected the wound—It was practically healed now.

Sometimes he forgot about Kid's other abilities—Healing and not being able to be sunburned and all the simple things. Shrugging his shoulders down Soul decided to wrap it back up anyhow, just to be safe.

"And…There."

Nodding he picked up the loose bandages on the ground and tossed them over into the trash bin that sat up against the wall, the boy soon turning around and taking a seat onto the bed beside the Meister.

"Thanks…"

Mustering up what he could of a smile he nodded his head in thanks toward the scythe, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes as a long, weary sigh passed his lips.

Even after Soul had convinced him to sleep it wasn't a deep one—Honestly, in the past week or so he'd barley slept all in all, dreams plagued with nightmares or sounds that rung through his ears kept him up, putting the boy on edge and making him too anxious to sleep.

Letting a low groan pass the Reaper unknowingly leaned his body over to the side—Head resting up against the scythe's shoulder, though, he still hadn't exactly noticed what he was doing, or how this could affect the stature of the other.

Blinking a few times Soul's gaze switched nervously over to the boy now against his shoulder, a sudden heat flaring up in his cheeks as a light blush crawled across his features—

Wait, why was he blushing? Cool guys didn't blush to such little contact. Especially from their friend.

Clearing his throat Soul went on to ignore it, head turning away as a slight huff passed his lips—Normally he probably would have tried to get Kid to lean away from him, though, at the moment he took too much pity on the boy to do so…He was exhausted and probably in a certain pain Soul could never understand. He could at least let him be comfortable.

"You're going to be okay, Kid…"

Murmuring under his breath he almost hoped the other didn't hear—Which by the looks of it, he didn't. The Reaper didn't even react to the mumbling, perhaps he really just didn't hear.

By now Kid's eyes had closed, the buzzing in his ears from before now making its way back, ultimately blocking out the voice of the weapon beside him. A sudden gut feeling cause the boy to snap his head up, soon jumping back up onto his feet and rushing out of the bedroom and into the bathroom just a few doors down, the sound of the slamming door causing the weapon back in the room to jump.

"…Oi."

Swallowing harshly Soul pushed himself up to stand and shuffled his feet over out into the hall, stopping once he was outside the bathroom door, knuckles gently knocking onto the wood.

"Hey, Kid, you alright…?"

A small grunt sounded from the other side of the door, the Reaper hunched over the sink with his head dipped down, hands clenching to the sides of the sink bowl. Spitting once his teeth clenched after, fingers twitching against the cold, tile like feel of the sink. Violent shakes wracked through his frame, eyes squeezed shut as the taste of bile rose up in the back of his throat, causing the boy to spit yet again into the sink.

"Kid?"

He could hear the voice of the scythe again, head perking up just slightly to it, eyes cracking open as he stared to the mirror in front of him. His mouth opened to respond—Though, no words made themselves present, only a weak, wheezy sound escaping in a single breath.

Golden hues widened as pupils shrunk, whole body freezing as he stared into his own reflection, the image seeming to suddenly morph and twist into…Something different…

"N-no…Go away!"

"Kid? Kid what's going?"

Twisting and turning the doorknob Soul was now in a panic—He'd locked it? Why did he lock it? What was going on?

_God dammit._

Gritting his teeth together he knocked his knuckles onto the wood, calling the boy's name out again—Though, never did receiving anything in response. He heard Kid whimper, heard him scream and yell—But at what? What was he yelling at?

Stiffing up suddenly the sound of what seemed glass hitting the tiled floor rang through the weapon's ears, crimson orbs widening in sheer panic.

He had enough of this.

Turning his body to the side he locked his shoulder up, grimacing as he slammed against the side of the door—Just hoping to get it open somehow if the other wasn't going to do it again.

Again he tried—It didn't budge, though, he kept on trying until it finally hinged loose, the door swinging open as he stumbled inside, pausing at the sight before him.

Kid stood there—Hunched over and panting, the mirror over his head shattered, glass scattered in the sink and across the floor, blood dripping from the cut up knuckles of the Reaper.

Without a second thought Soul rushed over to the Reaper's side, an arm going around his waist as his feet kicked glass away from the tile, the Meister's body soon being lowered to the floor carefully, and both arms of the scythe now around the boy's skinny, frail body, practically cradling the boy to his chest.

The yellowed eyes of the smaller boy stared blankly forward, his blooded and cut hand shaking in his lap, the crimson seeping through the thin layer of fabric covering his legs—Though, his whole body was soon matching the shaking in his hands, chest rising and falling to every heavy breath he took, small, pathetic sounding whimpers passing through his lips one after another.

"Shh…Kid…You're alright—You're alright…"

Soul kept his voice soft, reassurance seeping in his tone—He tried to keep the concern and worry out, he wanted Kid to know he would be okay, that this would pass, that he would fix it…Somehow, someway, he was going to fix this.


End file.
